


Hide and Seek

by rinellehatter



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinellehatter/pseuds/rinellehatter
Summary: A story where a group of fifth graders plays hide and seek in the middle of the forest, and attempted to play a prank on their outcast member.A LOONA fanfic where Yeojin is the main character....or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hide and Seek

It was a summer day at People's park and the sun is up and bright as the people strolling through the park, there were families, friends, and couples sitting on a picnic mat while eating and having a good conversation, dogs running around while their owners chasing them behind, and the children having fun on the playground. Going up on the slide, climbing up on the monkey bars, swinging at the seesaw, playing tag, on the sandbox, and of course, playing hide and seek.

For a group of fifth-graders, the park wasn't a good place to play hide and seek, they think it was too boring since you can find them all easily. So they went inside the woods, at the end of People's Park, and explore around.

"Are you sure we're playing here?" a little girl on her pigtails named Yeojin asked, she was nervous while looking upon the tall trees and hearing critters around her. Her friends let out a laugh

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" a blonde girl named Dani smirked

"No, no. Not that scared, it's just...this place is dangerous" Yeojin muttered

"What are you afraid of? That the wolves or the grizzly bear might attack us? We're not even going too far, and don't you trust us?" said a tall boy named Remy, Yeojin looked at the boy with admiration. She'd always admire Remy ever since third grade. She looked at her friend and said

"Fine" her friends cheered and clapped their hands, they stopped walking as they reach their desired place.

"So who would be the seeker?" Anya, a chubby girl asked Dani, the young blonde girl smirked and turn her head to the girl on pigtails, Yeojin did not hesitate and nodded.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" the other kids cheered

"Here we go... One...two...three...four...five..." the other kids run away as Yeojin started counting, they were going back on the entrance of the woods.

"Seriously, why are we leaving Yeojin behind? She's nice-" Carina, a pale girl was cut by her sentence when the blonde girl shuts her up.

"Don't you even notice? She doesn't belong to our squad" Dani said

"Yeah, she's a big weirdo" Kris, a girl with a pixie cut hair sniggered.

"Forty-eight...forty nine...fifty..."

"Now let's go, before she even finishes counting," Remy said

"Agreed," they said as they leave the short girl laughing.

"Ninety-seven...ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Yeojin yelled on the top of her lungs, She started to walk on the middle part of the woods, checking out every trees or bush to look for her friends, until the sunset. She started to shiver, she already knew that she was lost. Her friends would never leave her, she thought. But she has searched out the whole woods and found no trace of other kids. What if they were kidnapped or being eaten by a wild animal? Suddenly, she heard a howl nearby. She quivered, even more, shaking, swallowing her lump. Then she heard a pack of wolves coming, she did not hesitate and dashed her way out of the woods until she tripped on a rock. She groaned on pain and stood up, then continue to run for her life, but suddenly, fell on a deep pit where it's dark and cold. She panted, she wanted to cry for help but there was no one around and if she makes any sound the wolves will tear her body apart, so she curled herself and sob silently. She can't even believe her friends would do that to her, she trusted them so much, treated them like her siblings, cared for them more than anyone else, and now here she is, being a fooled and left behind. She cried harder and harder, did not even care if the wolves would kill her. What's the point anyways? No one's here to help a coward girl like me, she thought. Then she startled when she heard a hiss, she looks around and felt numb as she saw a snake crawling it's way to her. She tried her best not to make any sound or to move, it crawled on her feet, then suddenly bit off her legs. The short girl let out a whimper, she grabs a rock beside her and smashes it on the serpent's head until it dies. She panted once again, but now she's having a hard time, her hands were shaking, felt that the snake's venom going inside her body. She started to have seizures, she closes her eyes and sighs in defeat.

Seven years have passed and the People's park is still the same, there's still the family, friends or even the couples sitting on a picnic mat while eating and having a good conversation, or even having their romantic moment. The dogs were still running around while their owners were chasing them behind, and the children were still on the playground, going up on the slides, climbing up on the monkey bars, playing on the sandbox, playing tag, riding their skateboards and bicycles, and playing hide and seek. It was the squad's best day today since the school has ended and the summer has started, they are finally graduated and they are having their good time at the park. Suddenly, Dani, the young blonde girl who's now a teenager had a wonderful idea to make great moments.

"What is it? Going to spas?" Remy, still a tall young lad jokes

"No silly! Let's go at the woods, let's walk around and have a nature walk" the blonde girl suggested

"Yeah, great idea"

"Agree" when the squad voted to go to the woods, they did not think twice and proceed to the woods.

"This place has good memories" Anya muttered

"True, remember that we shoot here for our mini film?" Carina asked

"Yeah, we won on that film" Kris, still having a pixie hair said

"Also Remy had his first kiss with his first girlfriend" Anya added

"We should not talk about that" Remy hissed, and the girls chuckled

"Let us not forget, we played hide and seek here as kids" Carina added, the blonde teen said snigger

"And left Yeojin here" the group of teens laugh

"That fool, she thinks she would fit in our group? Nah" and they laugh once more

"I wonder where she is, the last time we've seen her is when we left her here," Anya said, they all shrug their shoulders and shook their heads. Like what they said, Yeojin was gone after the hide and seek prank they made, no news or any happenings about the short girl. Suddenly, the only boy suggested playing the game they've played as a kid.

"Seriously Remy, we're not kids anymore" Dani scoffs

"Come on, just one game and we'll not do it again," Remy said, the girls paused for a while to decide. They were already teenagers and one of their friends wants them to play a child's game, but in the end, they'll play it. They did a rock-paper-scissors game to choose the seeker and chose Dani.

"Tsk, seriously" she rolled her eyes

"C'mon!" she sighs then cover her eyes

"Fine! I'll start. One....two...three...four..five..," she counted, her friends immediately dashed their way to look for a hiding place, giggling at their friend counting from one to hundred in the middle of the woods.

"Ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred! Ready or not, here I come" Dani said dryly while rolling her eyes and arms crossed, she started to look for her friends around her, she found no one. She scoffs

"Okay guys, you tricked me? Now you can come out?" she yelled while walking, but there was no response so she grunted.

"What the heck guys?! Did you left me too-" she was trailed off when she felt something that dropped on her Chanel clothes, she hissed.

"Aaargh! Seriously?! A bird-" she stopped when she saw a thick red stain instead of a bird's manure, she furrowed her eyebrows and look above. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she saw a person being hanged above with a knife pierced on its heart, she let out a horrifying scream and collapsed as she realized the person being hanged.

"R-Remy...." She gasped and stood up, despite that her legs were trembling and run to call for help but then she halted and screamed once again as she saw Anya's head rolling towards her, her screams her louder and terrifying as ever. Now, tears were falling from eyes because of grief and fear. She took courage once more to call for help, she gets up and ran once again.

"Kris! Carina! Where are you?!" she cried as she sprints, then she almost fell on a pit. She collapsed once again as she saw different kinds of snakes slithering down on the pit, and on a corpse of a pale girl, it was Carina. The corpse has several snakebites on her neck, her feet, and much worse, her eyes.

"NO! NO!" she cries, kneeling on the ground, crying harder as ever, trying to reach out to her friend's corpse. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming on her way, she stood up and took a rock, she prepared herself whoever will attack her but stopped as she a short girl with a pixie hair coming. Her eyes widen and covered her mouth with her hands.

"K-Kris!" she exclaimed

"D-Dani!" the pixie-haired girl reached to her friend and hug her

"Run, run away from here" she warned

"W-why? Who did this?!"

"J-just run if you want to stay alive....or she'll kill-ARGH!" Kris screamed in pain as an arrow flew straight to her heart

"KRIS!" Dani screamed, she caught her friend before she fell on the ground

"No, no no...please don't die!"

"Run or else she'll kill you," Kris said before she closes her eyes, Dani clenched her fist. She can't leave her friends here, but there is someone out there planning to kill them...but who is she? Who wants to kill them? There's no time so she pulled out her phone and dialed 911, she fidgets her finger as she waits for the call to be answered.

"Hello, is this 911? I need help"

_'Yes this is 911, what can we do?'_

"Sir, please help me! Someone's out there wants me dead-" then the blonde girl collapsed on the ground

_'Hello? What were you saying? Hello? Hello! Tsk. Pranksters'_

Dani opened her eyes, she was alive. Am I safe? She thought, she looks down her and saw herself being tied on a tree.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed as she struggles,

"No one's going to help you," a voice of a girl said, her voice was soft but cold, it made Dani shivers.

"Who's there?" the blonde stutters, footsteps went close to her. A short girl, a very beautiful young girl. She looks like she's the same age as Dani but due to her height, you may think she's a middle schooler. The short girl is wearing a school uniform stained in blood, she was smiling at the blonde girl. Dani gasped, she finally recognizes the short girl.

"Y-you! You're Yeojin?!" the short girl chuckles

"I'm glad you still know me" Yeojin grinned, then pulled a dagger out of her pocket and play it in front of Dani.

"It's you right?!" Dani blurted

"Hmm?" Yeojin hums

"You killed our friends!" the blonde girl hissed, Yeojin laughs. Her laughs were loud that it echoes throughout the dark woods, it was horrifying.

"They weren't my friends. You are not my friend" she said, staring at her old friend.

"What are you talking about? You're our friend, we've missed you!" the short girl lets out another laugh, it made Dani's spine shivers.

"Don't make me a fool again, blondie. Don't you think I didn't know the little prank that you did to me? I almost got killed when you left me alone there! I fell on a pit and got bitten by a snake, I was thankful that a hunter took me out of the pit and removed the venom on my body. I transferred school, learned the ways of murdering someone, and waited for the right time to do my lovely revenge" she narrated, Dani felt guilty for what they did to Yeojin. It was supposed to be a prank and to bully Yeojin, but it turns out that her old friend almost died and now, seeking revenge. Dani's tears fell on her eyes.

"We're sorry....I'm sorry, only if I knew or told us, you wouldn't be like this" she sob, Yeojin chuckles.

"Saying sorry when the damage has been done? How stupid your plan eh? I know you don't want me on your lovely squad because of my weirdness, and you have no idea how you'll kick me out so you came out of that bloody prank, am I right?" Dani couldn't say anything, besides, what Yeojin said was true. There are many times she gets rid of the short girl until her group planned to play hide and seek in the middle of the woods.

"Now you have to pay the price" she pointed her dagger at the blonde and grin evilly,

"What are you going to do with me? Stab me? Go on, freak! Kill me" with a little courage, Dani blurted at the shorter girl. Yeojin's evil grin turned dark and serious, she clutched her dagger and rush towards the blonde girl and put the tip of her dagger on her neck, and made a soft slice on it. Dani yelped in pain,

"Why don't you slit my throat already! Just kill me!" Dani hissed, Yeojin didn't speak but just smirked. Dani closed her eyes as she saw the short girl stabbing her but....nothing happened. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Yeojin confusedly.

"Y-you're not going to kill me" this time, Yeojin giggled softly.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna kill you," she said as she started to walk away from the blonde, and for the last time, she put on an evil grin at Dani. The blonde girl startled as heard a pack of wolves howling as the sun went down,

"It's them," Yeojin said, then they heard the pack of wolves coming on their way. Dani started to catch up with the shorter girl, but then Yeojin grab her left leg and broke it.

"AAARGH!" Yeojin started to sprint, Dani was left behind as the pack of wolves went to her direction and started to tear her apart, the last thing that Yeojin heard was the blonde girl screaming in agony. After the wolves ate the blonde girl alive, a strong rain poured on the city, thunders were rumbling, Yeojin came back where Dani was killed. She places down a knife beside the corpse, she was holding it with a handkerchief, making sure there's no evidence that she murdered them. A bolt of lightning strikes at one of the trees nearby, the thunder growled, and a fire started. Yeojin put on her hood, she let out an evil laugh before she left the people that she once called "FRIENDS".


End file.
